


The Purity of Magic

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Rebuilding life after the war was never going to be easy. Hermione is lost, but finds herself in ways that she never thought possible. But will her new found knowledge and friendships be a help or a hindrance to recover her parents? Can she build a life in this new world and succeed? Can she trust those she once hated?





	1. The Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This was inspired by Frumpologist's (Jessi) Triad story, Fourteen Thousand Galleons. I have not written Dramione in years, but it is one of my all time favourites. Thank you, Jessi, for bringing this ship back into my life and inspiring me to write once again.

Seven Days! 

Seven fucking days after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry goddamn fucking Potter sent her on a mission. 

SEVEN. FUCKING. DAYS! 

Hermione was beyond furious as she paced before the gates. She was not at the gates of her beloved Hogwarts. No. He sent her _here_ , the place of nightmares. Her arm still stung beneath the warmth of the charm the Mediwitches placed on her. It had only been two months prior that Bellatrix tortured her inside the Malfoy Manor – where Harry had sent her.

“Ahem.”

Hermione jumped at the sound, unaware anyone was present. Hermione turned and casually leaning against a pillar was Draco. Hermione’s eyes widened and she gasped before her hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks burned. Draco wasn’t dressed in his usual dark clothing. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, an emerald green shirt, and his hair wasn’t slicked back in its usual aristocratic way. His hair lazily hung low into his eyes which he combed back with his fingers. Draco Malfoy looked different yet the same.

Hermione’s anger, which had momentarily simmered, came back to boil. Without a word, but a flick of her wand, Hermione gagged Malfoy before he vanished. Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor once more. She approached slowly, drinking in the enormity of the Manor. Hermione was both amazed and confused. She can’t remember the Manor being “light”. She can only recall it as place of darkness. Yet the bright sandstone building almost blinded her as she finally reached the entrance.

At the same time, Draco reappeared, soaking wet and his shoes made a “sploshing” sound with every step he took. His face now wore the same hard pinched look she remembered from school, she could feel the same contempt as he could, and it took everything she had in her to stop her lips from curling up. 

“Enjoy your swim?” She said bitterly.

“Quite.” He threw the gag at her, but she missed it, and it dropped to the ground with a soft splat. “I’d have preferred it if I was able to breathe properly.”

“You don’t deserve it!” Hermione’s anger was back, and she was now comforted with the emotion. “I don’t even understand why you are here and not rotting in Azkaban.”

Draco had no reply, he just smiled at her. This confused Hermione as she was waiting for a smirk and an insult. But he just smiled. She was about to say something when the door opened.

“Hello…What on earth?” Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son, her shock evident on her face. “Have you lost your mind?”

Hermione didn’t hide her smile this time, but instead bit her tongue to hold back her laughter. 

“My apologies.” Draco said and Hermione could see him fighting back his response. He turned to her though, his cold grey eyes boring into hers. “Excuse me, it would appear I need to change.”

“Into a ferret? Too late.” The words flew out of Hermione’s mouth before she knew what she was saying, but she wasn’t the least bit sorry.

Recognition flared in his eyes and Draco stormed passed his mother, his shoes sloshing and leaving a wet trail in his wake.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, though there was only a hint of a smile there. “Was that you who decided my son needed a swim in the pool?” She said as she stepped aside to allow Hermione to enter.

“I was angry.” Hermione answered honestly, but gasped as she stepped inside the Manor. Hermione was expecting a normal looking house. What greeted her was…Hogwarts. “What the…”

Hermione turned in every direction. “When the students start arriving, I wanted them to feel safe.”

When Harry had agreed to relocate the students from Hogwarts, she never in her wildest dreams thought he’d agree to Malfoy Manor. She was yet to even understand why the Malfoys and Harry could ever be in agreeance with each other. Yet, here she was, sent to oversee the transfer and that all Dark artefacts had been properly removed and catalogued for the Ministry.

“Only the East wing has been charmed to accommodate the students. The West wing is still our private home.” Narcissa said as `she led Hermione to the left.

Behind a portrait was a doorway, as they stepped through, Hermione found herself in a living room. It was a large, open room and to her right was a kitchen. To her left there were huge glass, bi-fold doors that led out to the gardens. Again, Hermione felt confused. Everything was light in colour with very elegant floral arrangements. She felt like she was in a completely different home.

“It is different.” Narcissa said, as if reading Hermione’s mind. “The last few days have been extremely difficult but refreshing.”

Hermione furrowed her brows as she still had no idea what she was doing here. Her anger was beginning to return, but Narcissa began walking through, motioning for Hermione to follow. There was a hallway in front of them and a staircase. They ascended the stairs, just as they reached the top Draco emerged from his room. This time he was wearing dark jeans with a blue shirt and Hermione’s eyes met his.

“Just in time, Draco,” Narcissa smiled. “You’ll be working up here.” Narcissa opened a door opposite where Draco appeared from and Hermione entered the room. “This is Draco’s personal study. I have set this up as your office, much to Draco’s displeasure.” Narcissa’s tone changed and Hermione picked up on the fact Narcissa wasn’t happy at the last comment.

Hermione sat her bag down on a nearby armchair and explored the room. It was impressive. The walls were lined with books, pictures in frames, little mementos, and personal touches. But what impressed her the most, was there was no hint, not even one thing, that reflected Slytherin in this room. 

Hermione relaxed and finally smiled. “There are so many books here,” she said as her fingers traced over volumes of books she’d never heard of. She looked back at Draco. “I thought you’d have more green in here.”

Draco remained silent and expressionless but Narcissa grinned. “Draco prefers to keep school, at school.” Narcissa crossed the room to a shelf and pulled a book down and flipped through its pages. “I haven’t cleared this room of anything.” Narcissa said as she handed the book over to Hermione.

“Earth Magic.” Hermione said as she read the title. 

Narcissa took a deep breath, sighed, and leaned on the back of a sofa. “That book,” she said as she pointed to the one in Hermione’s hand. “Would be considered Dark Magic by the Ministry. You wouldn’t find that in the library at Hogwarts.”

“Why?” Hermione opened the book to a random page and began to read. “The Earth will work with you to enhance your power. You can draw on the elements but be aware of one’s emotions.” Hermione closed the book and smiled. “Sounds like the kind of stuff in movies.”

Narcissa laughed and chanced a look at Draco who was grinning. It was the first time Hermione had seen Draco show any emotion other than anger.

“We’re controlled in learning at school,” Draco said, making the hair at the back of her neck prickle. There was something in his tone that made her feel at ease. Her earlier anger was all but gone. “Magic simply exists. There really is no such thing as Dark Magic. Just Magic.”

“Oh, you mean like there is no such thing as Mudbloods, just Witches and Wizards?” There it was, her anger. Hermione threw the book down on the sofa behind Narcissa. “Why am I here?”

Draco was silent again, only this time his face was full of emotion. He looked conflicted. It was Narcissa who answered for him. “There has not been enough time for either of you to digest the last battle. But I assure you both that is about to change. Use the time we have wisely.”

Narcissa’s tone was motherly and pain ripped through Hermione like a knife as she thought of her own mother. A mother who would never remember she has a daughter.

“Mr Potter and I had a very lengthy discussion.” Narcissa said.

“You spoke to Potter?” Draco looked intrigued. “When?”

“When your father and I went to the Ministry a few days ago.”

“Father turned himself in?”

“He did.” Narcissa remained calm and Hermione felt like she shouldn’t be here for this conversation, but Harry didn’t tell her anything, so her interest was piqued. “He’s working with the Ministry to round up the rest of the Death Eaters. If he co-operates and abides by his terms of detainment, he will be given a full pardon.”

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, and evidently, neither did Draco. “There is no way Potter is letting father go. You are a fool if you believe him.” Draco’s voice cracked and for the first time, she saw raw emotion in him. His face was one of despair. 

“We will discuss this further at another time, Draco. I would say more, but…” Narcissa looked at Hermione. “I believe Mr Potter wishes to speak to you directly about this.” Hermione nodded, though there was an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. 

“Harry told me about your parents,” Narcissa continued. “I can’t even…” Narcissa was momentarily lost for words as her eyes became clouded. “It takes great skill to do what you did, not to mention the courage.” Narcissa wiped away her tears.

“Mother?”

“I leave this room to you, Miss Granger.” Narcissa ignored Draco for the moment. “You may use what is here to your own advantage or you can hand what you deem unsuitable over to the Ministry. However, I think,” Narcissa looked around the room. “That you’ll find what you need here to help you recover your parents.”

Silence greeted the room as Hermione looked over all the books. She honestly had no idea what to say. Could she really restore their memories without causing permanent damage? When Hermione made no effort to respond, Narcissa ushered Draco out of the room and Hermione sat on the sofa.

“What the hell is going on, Harry?” She whispered to herself.

~~*~~

Later that evening, Hermione returned to the Burrow. Harry and Ron were yet to arrive back from the Ministry with Arthur, Molly was just setting the table for dinner and George was laughing along with Ginny as Percy tried to solve a puzzle that kept flying out of his grasp.

“Hermione, dear.” Molly greeted her. “Sit down, dinner won’t be long.” 

“Have you heard from Harry?” Ginny asked as Percy finally solved the puzzle and it floated back to the table.

“No.” Hermione shook her head and sat opposite her friend. “I was hoping the boys would be back by now.”

“They won’t be long,” Molly said as she pointed her finger towards her clock. “They moved to ‘Travelling’ about five minutes ago.”

No sooner had Molly placed the first dish on the table Arthur entered the room followed by Harry and Ron. Hermione immediately brightened as Ron came over to her, placing a soft kiss on her head before sitting beside her. Dinner had been different since the battle. George was coping well, under the circumstances, but there was a noticeable silence with the absence of Fred. 

After dinner, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way up the many stairs to Ron’s room. Hermione giggled as she sat on Ron’s bed and he sat beside her. His arm wrapping around her, hugging her to him. Ginny and Harry sat on the ground and Hermione smiled as Harry had Ginny’s hand in his. 

“How did today go?” Ron said to her.

“Yes.” Harry added. “How was the Manor shaping up? We’re sending the first lot of students there tomorrow.”

“Why there? Why not just send the students home?”

Harry hesitated, but Hermione knew him too well. He wasn’t sure how to explain things. “When I was in the forest, when I went to Voldemort, he used the killing curse on me again.” Ginny gasped, but Hermione figured something like that was going to happen. “It was really weird. I had a dream about Dumbledore and then I was awake in the forest.”  
Harry paused again to gather his thoughts. “Voldemort needed confirmation that I was dead. It was Narcissa Malfoy that came to me. She felt my heart beating and knew I was alive. She only wanted to know if Draco was still alive. When I confirmed that he was, she lied to Voldemort. She told him I was dead.”

“She saved your life.” Hermione said and it made sense now. “But why the Manor?”

“We knew we had to get the students out of the castle. They are in tents now, but we are still recovering bodies. It’s best if they are relocated for now. We’ve allowed students to return home if they wish, but we also have some students who’ve lost their families. The Manor is big enough to cater for the students and because it is under Ministry watch, it will be just as protected as Hogwarts.”

Ginny hugged Harry tighter. “We should go see George before bed.” Harry nodded and looked at Hermione.

“Are you OK with this task?” 

Hermione nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Harry accepted her answer. “We’ll be back. We’ve been helping George with a new product.”

“The puzzle?” 

Ginny smiled. “Yes. Harry suggested it. It’s based off the maze Harry faced in the Triwizard Tournament.” 

Harry and Ginny left the room and as soon as they were gone, Ron was kissing Hermione’s neck. Hermione smiled, loving the warmth on her skin. She caught his chin with her hand and moved his lips to hers. She hugged him tight, pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her with a fiery passion, and she gasped as she felt his hand move up her abdomen under her shirt. 

His hand cupped her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. Hermione moaned and arched her back, pressing her body against Ron. Before she knew what was happening, Ron moved his lips to her breast, moving the fabric of her bra aside, his tongue flicking against her hardened nub before sucking it into his mouth. 

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione grasped his head, holding him tight as her body responded to him, sending bolts of electricity right to her core. 

Ron moved his hands to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. His hand slid down, a finger sliding through the wetness as he found her clit. Hermione discarded her jacket and top but couldn’t remove her bra as Ron began to move his hand rhythmically. Her hips moved in time with his hand, her body began to tremble, and Ron moved his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips as Hermione’s body exploded underneath him. 

It took Hermione a few minutes to recover, but she grinned, pulling Ron down to kiss her again. She moved her hand down his back, and around to the front of his jeans, feeling his hardness through the material. 

“My turn,” She whispered to him and went to unbuckle his belt, when Ron stopped her.

“Wait,” He said, stopping her hand. He sat up on the bed, pulling Hermione up with him.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Ron smiled. “You are perfect. And I meant what I said. I love you.”

Hermione’s heart was hammering in her chest, the uneasy feeling she had earlier that day returned, and she couldn’t stop the tears pooling in her eyes. “What is it, Ron?”

Taking a deep breath, Ron looked at Hermione. “I’m not returning to finish Hogwarts. My Auror training has been approved and prioritised by Minister Shacklebolt. I’ll be helping Harry to reform the Ministry and go after the remaining Death Eaters.”

Hermione took a moment but smiled. “Ron, this is amazing.” She hugged him tight before pulling back again. “If they are going to accept you in, you won’t need to worry about the grades. This is good news.”

Ron was beaming at her, but his smile soon faded. “Hermione, unlike Harry, I won’t be in the offices much. I’ll be out in the field, I could be gone for days, weeks, or months at a time. I think it might be best if we cool it off for a while.”

Hermione was lost for words. She shook her head at the absurdity of all this. “What do you mean ‘cool it off’? What we just did is not cooling things off.” Hermione’s tears began to fall. “You’re breaking up with me. I can’t believe we just did…that and you’re breaking up with me.”

“Hermione, I didn’t mean for that to happen. It just did. I don’t regret it. It’s just, I don’t want us to go too far, then I leave, and we end up missing each other too much. Or you decide to not wait for me, or…”

“Or you find someone else?” Ron’s silence was enough for her. She found her top and jacket and put them back on and fixed up the rest of her clothing. “Goodbye, Ronald.”

Ron watched Hermione turn and as she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and gently turned her. “Please, Hermione, don’t be like this.”

Hermione pulled her arm free from Ron’s grasp and she found her anger again for the day. “How else am I supposed to be, Ron?” She didn’t wait for a response, instead she went straight to Ginny’s room. 

The room was empty when she arrived, but Hermione got herself ready for bed anyway. Her tears flowed fast making it difficult to see. But what she hated the most was that her body still lightly throbbed from Ron’s ministrations from earlier. She had never abandoned herself in such a way before. Ron was the first boy she had ever wanted to be with and now he was gone, she felt violated, used, and unlovable. Hermione climbed into bed and it didn’t take long for sleep to take over.


	2. Situations

Hermione woke the next day, her head was pounding, and her eyes stung. Then memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she could feel the lump rise in her throat and the stinging in her eyes worsened. She took a deep breath and pushed back on her emotions. She couldn’t lose it now, she was due back at Malfoy Manor in a few hours.

After a few minutes, Hermione got out of bed and gathered her things for a shower. Twenty minutes later, she was down in the Weasley kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee when Ginny joined her.

“Ron told us,” Ginny said almost immediately. “What the hell happened last night? You two looked fine when Harry and I left.”

“Can we at least sit?” Hermione held up her coffee and Ginny apologised and poured herself a cup and the girls settled at the kitchen table where Hermione retold what had happened the previous night.

Ginny was lost for words; her hands covered her mouth to hide her shock. “Um, have you and Ron ever…you know…”

Hermione shook her head. “There hasn’t been time and I thought last night was going to be the night.” Hermione could feel the tears threatening to fall again. 

“I wish I could make this better for you.” Ginny hugged her friend.

Hermione sighed as she returned the hug. “I have way too many situations going on.”

Ginny couldn’t help but giggle as she pulled back. “Situations?”

“The whole Ron situation…” Hermione said with a wave of her hand. “And the Draco situation.”

“What Draco situation?”

Hermione explained her interaction with Draco as Ginny fixed breakfast for them both. “I just don’t know how I can work with him.” 

“I guess we’re all still figuring out what life means after Voldemort,” Ginny shrugged as she made herself a bacon and egg roll. “Both my parents and Harry want me to return to finish my studies next year.” 

“You should. You missed so much of your sixth year.”

Ginny stopped eating and pulled a bit of paper from her pocket and sat it beside Hermione’s plate. “I received this yesterday. I haven’t replied yet.”

Hermione unfolded the parchment and read its contents. “Ginny! This is an invitation to try out for the Holyhead Harpies!” 

“I know,” Ginny was grinning. “I had no idea they even knew who I was.”

“They always have scouts at school games.” Hermione said. “I caught a few of them in disguise as I watched the boys play.”

“If I do this and get in, I could play professionally. I won’t need to graduate Hogwarts to play.”

“Have you at least discussed this with Harry yet?” Hermione finished off the last of her bacon.

“No,” Ginny also finished off her roll. “Harry has been so busy with the Ministry and every spare minute we have…” Ginny trailed off and she was blushing.

“Have you and Harry?” Hermione raised a brow.

“No. But I really want to.” Ginny admitted and covered her face to hide how red she was. “Harry doesn’t want to rush things, and I get that.” She said after a moment. “But if I do this,” Ginny pointed at the letter. “I may not see Harry often and I don’t want to lose him.”

Hermione smiled. “Harry would wait till the end of time for you. You don’t have to sleep with him to keep him. Just always love him.”

Ginny sighed and folded the letter back up. “Well, I’ll deal with my quidditch situation and Harry situation and you’ve got to work on your Draco situation and forget the Ron situation.”

The girls were silent for a moment before Hermione looked at the clock. “Shit! I’m late.”

Ginny gasped as she realised the time and began cleaning the table. “Will you be OK today? I can tag along with you if you like.”

“No. But do you really think there is truth to what Narcissa was saying?” Hermione stood by the fireplace and gathered some floo powder in her hand.

“I honestly don’t know.” Ginny shrugged. “But if there is a way, I know you can find it.”

Hermione smiled at her friend before she disappeared through the floo network.

~~*~~

An hour later and Hermione was engrossed in a book. She was flicking through random books, some being fiction and others about magic. Hermione made an odd snorting sound as she read one that sounded like a Muggle occult book, but then she came across a book that discussed enhancing magical abilities. It wasn’t so much a ‘how to’ book, but various stories about how people were able to use the world around them to enhance their magical ability.

The current story she was devouring was about a woman who wanted to seduce a man, but even a love potion failed. She resorted to using elements of Earth and Fire till the man she desired finally saw her and they had been married ever since. She gasped though as the book was snatched out of her hands.

“Hello? Bloody hell, Granger, what are you reading? I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes.” Draco read the titled and rolled his eyes. “Which story did you get up to?”

“Huh?” Hermione stood, blinking at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Hermione shook her head to rid the images of a circle of fire that still burned in her mind. “I’m adjusting.” 

“Adjusting? To what?”

“Reality.” 

Draco sighed and shook his head. “And they call you the brightest witch of our age. Pfft!”

Hermione couldn’t stop the heat rising to her cheeks, but she easily found her anger. “This library, so far, has very little of significance in it.” She raised her brow toward Draco. “I don’t even see why any of these books would be banned. This is so stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” 

“Excuse me?” Hermione had to bite her tongue to not hex him.

“Use your brain or have you forgotten that you have one?” Draco was still holding the book Hermione was reading and he placed it back on the shelf. He then went in search for another book. When he had found it, he handed it to her. “See what you make of this one.”

Hermione took the book and flicked it open, reading the first page she came to. “The use of Wands was introduced to control magical abilities. Children who discover their magic prior to attending their school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have used ‘Wandless Magic’. While uncontrolled at that age, it does not mean that a Wand is needed to be introduced. Any child has the ability to master Wandless Magic if the Ministry would allow it.” Hermione stopped reading and looked at Draco. 

“This is suggesting that…” Hermione blinked. “I’m mean…surely…”

“You know what you’ve been told, Hermione.” Draco said softly. “From books and teachers that are told what to stock and what to teach.” Draco held out his hand for the book, but before Hermione could react, the book flew from Hermione’s grasp and into Draco’s hand. 

Hermione was bewildered for a moment, not sure how to react. “How?”

“I haven’t fully mastered wandless magic yet.” Draco shrugged almost lazily. “I can mostly do simple summoning spells or levitation.”

In that moment, Hermione had forgotten the feud between them. Part of her was in awe and another part of her was jealous as hell. “But how, Draco? How can you do wandless magic when we never were able to at school?”

Draco stared at Hermione, studying her. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks as his eyes looked her up and down. Only this look wasn’t the usual look boys would give. He was assessing her. 

Draco placed the book on a nearby shelf and Hermione resisted from telling Draco he needed a better system than random chaos, but the look on his face stopped her. His grey eyes met hers and he offered his hand to her.

“You need to trust me.”

Hermione’s heart was hammering in her chest. She looked from the hand Draco offered back to his face. She couldn’t gauge what he was thinking and that scared her. He was someone who hated her very existence but asking for her to trust him. How could she? 

Despite Hermione’s hesitation, Draco’s hand never wavered. She gulped and took his proffered hand. The warmth surprised her, and he gently laced his fingers with hers, an intimate gesture that she never expected from him. But without another word, Draco led her out of the library, down the stairs, and out into the garden. 

The silence between them was deafening, but Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about the warm hand holding hers. It felt natural, as if she did this daily. They moved from the kept and sculptured yard and further back to where it looked like it was under re-development. But Hermione gasped because she felt a change within her. She warmed as if she was charmed and it was like she could feel her blood being pumped and swirled around in her veins. 

“Draco?”

He remained silent but smiled at her. They came to a stop on freshly ploughed soil and Hermione felt her feet slightly sink in the soft dirt. Draco dropped her hand and instantly, the warm feeling left her, and she shivered although she wasn’t cold.

“What was that?” Hermione hugged herself as she felt different. Alone.

Draco stood facing her, he was still smiling, but it was different. There was warmth on his face, a slight sparkle to his eyes. Hermione had never seen Draco so calm and relaxed before.

“That was magic,” Draco grinned, and Hermione was familiar with that look. “I was drawing on nature to enhance my magic to flow through you. It takes deep concentration to focus all your thought and energy into what you need it to do.”

“Are you serious?” Hermione was beyond sceptical. “Magic is so much more complex. That’s why we need wands, to harness the power and control it.” 

Draco shook his head and chuckled. “Think, Hermione. Think.” Draco urged her. “You are a Mud…” He stopped himself and cursed under his breath. “You are a Muggle-born witch,” he rephrased. “Think back to your childhood, when you first started realising things were happening that you couldn’t explain.” He scooped up some loose soil in his hand. “Think about how young you were.” He reached down and took her hand in his again, but this time, filling it with the soil and closed her hand around it. “You never got your first wand till you were eleven.”

“Twelve, actually,” Hermione corrected. 

“But you’ve known magic earlier than that.” Draco stepped back from her. “Close your eyes, think of a moment before you realised what magic was, concentrate on your core, where your magic lives inside you.”

Hermione took a deep breath in, shook her head, but did as she was asked. With eyes shut she closed her hand around the soil. Her brain filtered through memories, ones she had long since forgotten. She landed on one that evoked the most emotion, she was about seven years of age.

_Her parents were late out of the practice that day, so her babysitter took her to a park across the road. There were children laughing and playing, the swings were always popular and one of Hermione’s favourites. She waited in line till it was her turn, there was a group of older girls in front, taking turns to push each other. Once they all had a turn, they ran off giggling as they chased each other._

_Hermione sat down on the swing and began pushing herself, but she never could get high enough in the swing. She looked around for her babysitter, but she was lost in the crowd. Hermione tried with all her might to get the momentum going, but she found herself tiring out quickly._

_“Look, that girl can’t use a swing properly.” Hermione looked up and saw the group of girls from earlier. One was pointing at her as the others laughed._

_Hermione felt heat in her cheeks instantly, but she bit her tongue to try and stop her tears from falling. With more determination, Hermione stood up, pulled herself back as far as she could and let herself swing._

It was then that Hermione gasped. She could feel her body warm up, energy pulsed through her veins, her memory replayed in her mind as if watching a movie. A moment later though Hermione’s eyes flew open and she dropped the soil in her hand. She blinked against the brightness of the day and Draco was calling her name, but he sounded like he was far away. Hermione clutched at her head as searing pain hammered at her temples, she dropped to her knees fighting against a scream that was tearing at her throat to get out. Then as quick as the pain came, it stopped.

“Hermione, please talk to me. Are you OK? What happened?"

She drew in a few deep breaths and stared at Draco. “What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Draco said. He was knelling down in front of her and was examining her hand. Where she held the soil, her hand was deep red, as if she had been burned. “I should get you inside and let mother look at this.”

Hermione pulled her hand back and stood up. “What kind of magic is this?”

Draco’s brow furrowed, the look of concern on his face was genuine. “It’s just natural magic, pure magic.”

Hermione was shaking her head. “No. This is impossible.” 

“What did you see?” Draco stepped closer to her, but she recoiled. 

“No. You need to stay away from me.” Hermione said, but before Draco could say anything more, she turned on the spot and disapparated.

~~*~~

Draco cursed all the way back to the Manor. He thought this would be a bad idea. Hermione needed someone she trusts not someone she hated. For a few moments, he was able to forget they were enemies. Having her hand in his was comforting. It made him feel normal for once. Her hand felt warm in his and it fit perfectly, like it was always meant to be there.

But something happened in that memory, something he was not privy to, so he had no idea how to help her. Though, from the way she pulled away from him, she wasn’t going to let him help her anyway.

“From this furious pacing, you are doing, I take it something has gone astray?” Narcissa said from the armchair she was sitting in, her book placed down on her lap and a half cup of tea, steamed on the small table beside her.

Draco sighed. “Hermione disapparated. Something happened when she tapped into her magic.”

“Everyone’s magic works in different ways.” Narcissa smiled. “Are you sure she tapped into it?”

Draco nodded. “There was no mistaking it.” Draco flopped down on a sofa near his mother. “Are you sure we are doing the right thing?”

“There is no darkness involved in this, Draco. I would never put you at risk.”

“Why are we even doing this?” Draco threw his head back against the soft cushions and stared up at the ceiling.

“Because I promised I’d help Miss Granger get her parents back.”

“I do not want to be the cause of any more pain, Mum.” 

Narcissa smiled. “You won’t, my son.”

After a moment, Draco left his mother to get back to her reading and Draco went up to his library. He sat at his desk and opened his drawer. He withdrew a journal and flipped through its pages. The contents of the journal were his private lessons in magic when he was growing up and before Hogwarts. It was a time most kids used to play together or go to parties. Draco rarely socialised outside his father’s circle and the rest of his time his mother dedicated to his studies. After reading one passage, Draco wanted the burn the pages and he threw it across the room.

“Not the greeting I was expecting.”

Draco’s head whipped up and he saw Pansy standing by the door. “What do you want?”

“Ouch! Why the hostility?” Pansy asked as she picked up the journal and placed it on his desk, taking a seat on the sofa.

Draco sighed, but filled Pansy in on what happened with Hermione. “I don’t understand,” Draco said as he flicked open his journal again. “We used to do this all the time as kids, do you remember?”

Pansy nodded. “Of course. Well, until the Ministry banned us from doing it.”

Draco pushed the journal over to Pansy, which she picked up and sat back on the sofa, tucking her legs as she got comfortable. “Do you remember that day?”

Pansy read silently, then burst out laughing. “Oh, I had forgotten about that day.” Pansy looked over at Draco. “That was the day we thought we killed Theo, but we really just locked him in the basement.”

Draco nodded. “Keep reading.”

Pansy flipped a page and continued to read, then gasped. “Oh, my lord! This I had forgotten. But, Draco,” Pansy said as she put the journal down. “We were just kids. We were trying to access magic that we had no idea how to even perform.”

“Hermione Granger is no ordinary witch though.” Draco said as he took the journal back from Pansy.

“Do you think she has done it?”

“I don’t know. But whatever happened, it spooked her.” Draco answered honestly.

“You need to tell your mother. She will know what to do.”

“Pans,” Draco said softly, not able to bring his eyes to meet his friend. “If she can…do you think…”

Pansy hesitated. She knew what Draco wanted to ask, and she sighed. “This is Hermione Granger we are talking about. I highly doubt she would do it.”

Draco sighed in frustration before joining Pansy and they left to find his mother.

~~*~~

Hermione’s heart was hammering in her chest. She was in shock, but most of all, she was frustrated. Everything that she knew was being called into question which put all her years at Hogwarts in doubt. She stood for a moment, staring at her beloved castle that was destroyed. Normally being here made her feel at home, but right in that moment, Hermione was overwhelmingly sad which added to her anxiety.

Her feet moved as if on autopilot. They knew exactly where she needed to be. She thought she would get by undetected, but just as she stepped foot on the stone steps, Harry apparated and was standing in front of her.

“Hermione?” Harry asked as he ran down the stairs. “Is everything OK?”

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione shook her head. “I need to speak to Dumbledore.”

“Why, what’s going on?” Harry looked concerned.

“Please, Harry?” Hermione stared at her best friend before he nodded and motioned for her to join him. “Thank you.”

“I can’t guarantee he’ll be there.” Harry said as they started making their way up the stair case. “He never stays in his portrait.”

Hermione remained silent the rest of the way. They had to walk single file up some of the stair due to the damage. Once inside the Headmasters office, Hermione felt more comfortable, but she was also relieved to see Dumbledore sitting in his portrait.

“Miss Granger,” Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “We were just discussing how brave you all have been. But what are you doing here?”

Hermione had no idea what to say or where to begin. Harry was silent beside her, but he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Hermione smiled at him briefly before looking up at the portrait.

“I have a magic situation.”


End file.
